


Little bird.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Destiel is still ruining me [4]
Category: Maleficent (2014), Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Dean shoots a bird down, Don't Like Don't Read, Fairytal!AU, Fluff and Smut, Forests, Hunting, I've decided the end may be tragic, It's not bird, Kisses, M/M, Maleficent!Cas, Pining, Slow Build, battles, fantasy!au, idk - Freeform, lame jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: A young hunter shoots down a bird only to find out it's not a bird.





	1. Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Helllllooo  
> Welcome to my new story. I had this idea for a while now so I'm going to put it out there. The writing might go very slow because I have a lot to do but I still cant resist from writing xD 
> 
> This is loosely based on Maleficent's back story in the live action. 
> 
> Destiel is slowly ruining me. x.x
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. Enjoy ♡

-

-

-

  
He pulls an arrow from his quiver, only to drop it and opt for the sword sheathed on his belt. He trailed closer to the wall forest, certain he saw it land closely to the edge. He twisted the sword in his hand, gripping it tightly as skilled eyes scanned the area. He really didn't want to return home empty handed because it landed inside the enchanted forest. Then a sudden rustle and he saw its black wings spreading.  
  
"There you are." He grinned.  
  
Father will be extremely proud if he could bring back one of those griffins. He has never seen one this big though and couldn't help but let it brush at his ego that he shot it down. He'll cut its wings and head off to take back to the house since it seemed far to big to lug back whole. Then another rustle and as he neared the edge of the clearing he saw it sprawled out on the grass, just at the forest start.  
  
He raised his sword, silent on his feet as he stalked it from behind while it trembled and flapped its injured wings on the ground. He couldn't take his eyes off the black wings, enchanted by their sheer size and swallowing dark colour. The wings flapped again but it couldn't rise. Of course it couldn't with those three arrows of his lodged in its wings. He was a mere 4 feet away.  
  
"Yes, now you're mine." He whispered, ready to slice it to bits.  
  
Then it groaned and cursed. He almost tripped;  could Griffins talk?  The wings pressed together and lift away from the ground to reveal something on four legs. No. Arms and knees. A person?  It shakingly pushed itself upright, feathers rustling and body trembling as it winced in pain. It spun around, eyes filled with such ferocity and betrayel, he had to take several steps back.  
  
" _You_." It seethed.  
  
He opened his mouth but no words came from it.  
  
"It was you wasn't it!"  
  
It took a step forward, pointing angrily at him.  
  
"Me?" He choked out.  
  
"You shot me with those nasty arrows!  You filthy human, how could you!"  
  
His eyes glanced at the black feathered wings to look at his own arrows again.  
  
"I.. I didn't- I thought you were a Griffin!"  
  
"Do I look like a bloody Griffin?" It- _he_ \- cried out.  
  
The young hunter looked him up and down; he was definitely male. He was dressed in brown pants, a loose white shirt and a dark cloak which hid almost most of his body. His mostly brown hair was short and spikey, matching a soft and light stubble on his face. Angry green eyes, rimmed with black lashes glared from beneath slanted brows and a wide bowed mouth hissed.  
  
"No." He finally breathed.  
  
"So why did you do it! "  
  
"You were flying for god sakes!  I couldn't see, I just saw the black wings and, well, I had to bring something home!"  
  
"You're a ...hunter?" He took up a defensive stance.  
  
"Relax okay. But yes."  
  
"Disgusting." The winged creature said.  
  
"Hey, it's not a choice I would've made either so shut up." He put his sword away.  
  
The creature relaxed slightly, "Then what will you do now?"  
  
"I don't know, I wanted your wings-relax, I'm not taking them- for my father."  
  
"As a trophy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You will have to find something else to please your father then."  
  
"I guess so but I wasted most of the day following you."  
  
"What do they call you, hunter?" His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Dean."  
  
"What a strange name."  
  
"Oh, yeah?  What's yours?"  
  
"I'm called Castiel."  
  
"Now that's a weird name."  
  
Castiel looked offended, "My name is godly compared to yours."  
  
Dean snorted as he started to move, "You wish."  
  
"Don't come closer."  
  
"What?  Why?" Dean paused.  
  
"You tried to kill me, I don't trust you." Castiel rolled his eyes.  
  
"I almost forgot about that." Dean slapped his forehead mockingly.  
  
Castiel looked mortified.  
  
"I'm joking." Dean defended quickly.  
  
"You have strange jests, mortal."  
  
"Whatever. Can I just get my arrows, please?"  
  
Castiel looked at his wings and then at Dean.  
  
"I'll remove them."  
  
"But-"  
  
" _I'll_ remove them." He insisted.  
  
"Okay, okay." Dean raised his hands in surrender.  
  
Slowly Castiel spread his wings, each feather spreading sending pain through him.  
  
"Damnit." He cursed.  
  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Of course it hurts!"  
  
Dean bit at the inside of his cheek;  what an idiotic thing to ask.  
  
Castiel's fingers folded around one arrow, giving it an experimental tug but crying out immediately.  
  
"It is stuck." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
"Don't you touch me." Castiel spat out.  
  
"Oh quit your whining and just let me do it."  
  
Castiel glared at him, "If you as so much as-"  
  
"I'm just getting the arrows, little birdie. So calm down."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"I think it's adorable." Dean smirked.  
  
"I'm not a bird."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
Castiel watched closely as Dean neared him, standing at arms length to pull the wooden pieces out.  
  
"A faerie. A sort of protector for this forest."  
  
"You live in there? How did you not die before me?" Dean laughed, taking hold of an arrow.  
  
"The forest creatures are not hostile. The dark ones come from your side of the field."  
  
"They do not."  
  
"They do." Castiel pressed.  
  
"I'm not believing you, little bird."  
  
"Fine then. It doesn't matter anyway, now is not the time for stories so pull that cursed thing out already."  
  
Dean looked him in the eyes for a moment before looking back at the wings.  
  
"Here goes nothing."  
  
He yanked harshly, cringing at the sound it made when the arrow cut through the wing and popped out. Castiel's howl of pain was deafening and someone would have certainly heard it.  
  
"You need to be quiet!"  
  
"How could you take it out like that?"  
  
The faerie looked like he was about to cry and for a moment Dean felt bad for him.  
  
"Can we go somewhere for the other two? Where no one can hear all your noise."  
  
Castiel glared daggers at him again but nodded, "Inside."  
  
Dean glanced at the dark and thick trees.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm not going it there." He refused.  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Those things inside are going to eat me or try at least and I'm going to kill them. Which will upset you I'm guessing."  
  
"They're not hostile!"  
  
They just stared at each other in a challenging eye contact battle.  
  
Castiel suddenly looked over Dean's shoulder in panic.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Humans."  
  
"Thought they'dve heard that yelling of yours."  
  
"Dean. _Please_." Castiel's voice cracked.  
  
Dean looked back and saw them approaching in the distance. He did cause this distress for the bird afterall.  
  
"Let's go." 

-

-

-

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last night I wrote like three chapters but I forgot about ch 2. And now this is my quick and crappy try for it +.+

-

-

-

They made their way through the maze of thick trees, not saying a word to each other for most of the journey. Blue and purple shadows danced along the thick trunks and Dean swore he could hear chattering. It felt like something was watching him, stalking him until it could pounce and rip him to shreds. He better get his knife just incase-  
  
"There it is."  
  
Dean snapped out of his thoughts, "The what?"  
  
"My tree." The faerie said.   
  
Dean looked to where he was pointing;  a big canopy tree which formed a blueish green dome around its trunk. His surroundings were odly coloured, thrushes everywhere and too bright for his liking.   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this for some stupid family arrows. This place gives me the creeps."  
  
"You have a strange way of talking." Castiel piped up.   
  
"No, I'm comfortable with words. Many say I'm quite silver tongued. " he boasted.   
  
Castiel scoffed, "I will not be swayed."  
  
"You're not a girl so I wasnt trying to sway you anyway."   
  
"What does gender have to do with the conversation?"  
  
He pointed to a stoned path across a small stream.   
  
"Firstly , it's only natural to be with the opposite gender. Secondly, I was talking about wooing so obviously I woo the ladies."  
  
Castiel's brows dipped into a frown, "I see. It's different to our customs. We do not let our genitals create a barrier between us and love."  
  
"Did you just confess?"  
  
"Confess what?"  
  
"Are you... Do you like men?"  
  
Castiel paused and looked Dean up and down, the spitting green eyes unsettling the young hunter.   
  
"Not if they all look and act like you."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Castiel turned on heel, edging towards the tree.   
  
"Hey, come back here."  
  
Castiel's mouth twitched up into a ghost of a smirk.   
  
"You're slow human."  
  
"You're skipping like a damn rabbit. And you know the path." Dean argued.   
  
"You can see the path so just follow."  
  
"I am following!"  
  
-  
  
Dean whistled when they ventured inside the canopy of leaves. It was enormous;  the inside lit up by small globes of floating light which illuminate the almost normal living area.   
  
"You stay here?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Nice." Dean nodded.   
  
Castiel was not familiar with the word but said nothing, motioning for them to sit on two chairs made out of braided vines.   
  
"Pull it out."   
  
"Wow, you don't beat around the bush, do you?"  
  
"If you are implying that I am impatient, then yes. I would like to get on with it so you can leave."   
  
"Okay, okay. Don't get your feathers in a twist."  
  
Castiel clicked his tongue, turning away from the human as he sat down.   
  
"Sure nothing's going to kill me if you scream?"   
  
"Mostly."  
  
"Mostly?!"  
  
"Do it, human!"   
  
"Dean. And only if you say please." The hunter grinned.   
  
Castiel was tired and sore, not in any mood for such games. He leaned forward in his seat, closing his eyes and muttering a soft 'Please, Dean.' His sudden unresponsiveness made the human nervous and he cleared his throat.   
  
"Right."  
  
He took hold of one arrow, "You ready?"  
  
Castiel nodded.   
  
"On three then."  
  
He made sure to grip it tightly, "One."  
  
One of Dean's hands took hold of his shoulder.   
  
"Two."  
  
He yanked the arrow out;  the surprised faerie yelping.   
  
"That was not three!"  
  
"But it hurt less, didn't it?"  
  
Castiel had to admit, it did since he wasn't expecting it. He swallowed, a dull throb settling in his skull as he prepared for the last arrow.   
  
"Hey, feathers. You okay?"  
  
"Do it."  
  
Again Dean repeated the action, this time pulling on the count of four.   
  
Castiel groaned, falling forward into the hunter.   
  
"Woah, slow down there- Castiel?"  
  
"You need to leave." He breathed.   
  
"You don't look so good, what should I-"   
  
Castiel pushed himself away from Dean, sitting back against his chair. He throbbed and ached all over and his poor wings burned like hot coals against ones skin.   
  
"I'll have a sparkler show you the path back."   
  
Castiel waved his fingers to summon a small floating globe.   
  
"I can't just leave you."  
  
"We've just met and you shot me. I think you can."   
  
"Fair but still. Should I bring you something?"  
  
"Go home, hunter. Your family is looking for you." 

-

Reluctantly Dean had gathered his arrows and without so much as a goodbye, left the agitated faerie on his home's floor. When they reached the edge of the forest the globe evaporated, leaving Dean alone in the dark field. He muttered about manners and lit a match from his belt, lighting a small torch he carried with as he made his way back to the village. He was starting to feel bad about Castiel-   
  
"Dean! "  
  
"Hi, Sam. Dad home yet?"  
  
"Not yet. Where were you?"  
  
"Out. Lost a Griffin in the forest."  
  
Sam gave him a stiff look, "You... You didn't go after it, did you?"  
  
"No, Sammy."  
  
Dean ruffled the other's hair, pushing pass him and into the house.   
  
"Don't call me that." Sam scolded, following him inside.   
  
Dean's mind flashed back to Castiel at the familiar words.   
  
Was the bird going to be okay? He might go check; just to be sure.   
  
"Something happen?"  
  
"No, why?"   
  
"You look troubled." Sam sat down on Dean's bed.   
  
"Quit seeing things. It was a long day and I lost a kill so Dad's probably going to be pissed." Dean removed his gear, placing the items on a small table.   
  
"No, he's too busy with a new special case hunt."  
  
Dean reached out to smooth his fingers over one of his arrows.   
  
"He didn't say anything about a new hunt to me."   
  
He pulled out a small black feather lodged between the arrows in his quiver.   
  
"A messenger arrived just after sundown, the council was in distress he said."  
  
"A council of hunters in distress?  Over what?" Dean scoffed.   
  
Sam sat back in the chair, "A black shadow, Dean. They saw it this morning and another commotion was heard this afternoon."  
  
"Black shadow?  Damn demons again."   
  
"It wasn't a demon. Got wings bigger than a Griffin."   
  
Dean tensed, " _What_?"  
  
"Yeah, the king's putting an investigation together. He'll probably add a bounty later on too."   
  
"Black?"  
  
"So the message stated."   
  
Was it Castiel they were referring to?  It could just be a coincidence but then again, it could not. Did shooting him down alert the hunters?    
  
"Dean? You okay?"  
  
"It's nothing. Go to bed, Sammy."  
   
Sam laughed, getting up to slap Dean on the back before he made his way to the door.   
  
"I'm not a child, Dean. You go to bed, old man."   
  
Dean wasn't listening, eyes strained on the feather he was rolling around between his fingers.   
  
He definitely had to check on the faerie as soon as possible. 

-


	3. Warnings come too late

 

-  
-  
-

He's been standing near the forest edge for a dangerous while now.

"Here birdie birdie!"

"Come on, I know you can hear me."

Dean propped his hands up on his hips, looking at the dryish grass and avoiding the burning sunlight.

"I'm not leaving until you come out!" He called again, "I need to talk to you."

"Damnit Castiel!" Dean stomped his foot.

A sudden burts of air made him look up from the grassy ground.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The familiar figure he had been crying out too finally stepped into his line of vision and he laughed, irritation slightly scratching at the back of his neck. Just slightly.

"I've been yelling my lungs out for ten minutes at least. "

"Yes. You've made an awful raucous, human. I'm sure everyone heard you."  The faerie touched his ears.

" You got some nerve, don't you?" Dean spat bitterly.

"No, you've got some nerve even being here," Castiel hissed, "We settled our business here so you need to stay away."

"Stay away? And here I thought I was going to check up on you and all that sentimental crap."

"Well I'm fine. Go back to your home, human." He turned away.

"You know my name. Hey, wait. _Castiel_! " Dean stepped closer.

His vision blurred with black and grey- the earth moving so fast Dean wasn't sure if he was even standing anymore.

"Keep your voice down!" Castiel hissed into his ear, his arm firmly locked around Dean's head in a iron grip.

"Make me or I'll give you a reason to be even louder than me." Dean shot back.

Taken aback by the rather odd statement the faerie's grip loosened, giving Dean enough time to wiggle himself out and push the faerie back. Dean wiped his mouth, the heat was really getting to him. Castiel on the other hand looked pretty normal, beautiful even with his pale face and icy eyes.

"Weren't your eyes green?"

Castiel frowned, "I...suppose they were?"

"What does that mean?"

"They change colour?"

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"Were you angry?"

"Of course!"

"Probably moods then. So you got little moodswing eyes." Dean laughed.

A flash of green sparked in those icy blue eyes and the faerie looked away.

"Sorry." Dean found himself muttering.

"Have you always enjoyed making fun of others?"

"No. I guess it just slips out, I can't really make jokes back home."

"What do you want?" Castiel shook his head, almost pleading.

His voice was hoarse and cracking and Dean wondered how he didn't notice before.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm well. Please leave."

"You don't sound that great." He pressed.

"I'm tired."

"Didn't you sleep?"

Castiel shook his head.

"Did I keep you up?" The hunter smirked.

"You did but I'm sure not in the way you wanted."

Dean's smirk faltered as he watched the other move back to the cover of towering trees. There was a slight halt to his steps, as if each came pared with smothering weights on one's body. The black wings were mostly hidden from his view beneath a brownish woven coat, only the tips showing as they dragged behind the bird as he trudged on.

"Castiel?"

"What?"

"How's your wings?"

"Horrible, thank you."

He kept his back to Dean.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanted to warn you actually. The hunters- I think they are after you-"

"I know. Like I said, I didn't get much sleep. Please leave now."

"Did they come for you?"

Castiel sighed, why wouldn't the goddamn human go away. He was too distracting and Castiel had enough to worry about already.

"I'm going now. Follow me and I'll kill you."

Dean snickered, "Like to see you try, birdie."

Castiel paused, his shoulders straightening as he turned his head to the side to coldly call over his shoulder.

"Be careful what you _wish_ for, Dean."

And in that moment, somewhere deep inside Dean actually believed that Castiel would kill him.

\--

"Father."

"Finally home, Dean. Where were you?"

"Just doing some scouting."

"Better not be near the forest."

"Why?" Dean sat down next to John and Sam.

"The hunt is turning ugly, a bird like beast is prowling even in broad daylight." John sips on his drink.

"A bird?" Sam perks up.

"Black as the night itself. Demon spawn, the council believes."

"Have they seen it?" Dean asked.

"Only once, heard its shriek as well."

"Then how do you know it's what has been killing the people?" Sam pushed his knife and the little moose he was carving aside.

John sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh, "Don't you boys get involved because it is a 'defenseless animal',  the thing's feathers slice more than steel. Found a few still lodged in the victims."

" _Impossible_."

"No, Dean. Black like ink. Soft to the touch but edges sharper than a blade."

Dean swallowed thickly, surely it couldn't be the little bird. For a brief moment he recalled the ice in Castiel's eyes and tone but still- it couldn't have been him.

"The king put up a good reward for its wings. But enough of that. We'll discuss it when I come back from the meeting next week." He stood, stretching his sore muscles.

"What about the killings?" Sam stood quickly.

"Seems to be a pattern. Like I said, I'll fill you in when I know. Keep your eyes open boys." John pat Dean's shoulder before he left the room.

Sam sighed gravely, taking hold of his chair with white knuckles.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know something?"

"Yes." No point in lying to Sammy.

"Are they telling the truth?" 

"Honestly, I don't know. But I sure as hell intend to find out."

"Don't get caught, Dean."

"I'll try, Sammy. I'll try."

Sam gave a half smile as Dean squeezed his shoulder.

"I won't say anything." He assured him

"I know, Sammy."

-

  
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this chapter and since I wrote it a while back I couldn't remember what was supposed to happen when I then rewrote itx.x
> 
> Atleast it is done now so I can start post the other chapters. ^^

-

-

-

Dean finds himself mindlessly wandering through the grassy fields, heading towards the clearing he was told not to go to. He bites the inside of his cheek, chewing at the cut flesh as his father's words swirled around in his mind. Castiel never went outside the forest, why would he be killing the people? Finally he stopped, wiping the sweat from his brow as his eyes darted across the landscape of trees until it fell on a familiar silhouette.

"Castiel." relief flooded him.

Quickly he made his way towards the trees, glancing over his shoulder every few steps to make sure no one was following him. 

"Hello."

The faerie nod his head, keeping his eyes on the ground as he leaned against a tree.

"Nothing to say?"

"No." Castiel cast him a quick glare.

"Don't be like that."

"You do not listen- I keep warning you, yet you insist on returning."

"I- what is that?"

Castiel turned his head away, "It's nothing."

"Did someone hurt you?" Dean moved to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Like I said; it would be better if you do not come here." the faerie gave him a dismissive hand signal and then made his way back into the rows of trees.

"Hey-wait!" Dean cursed, " _Shit_."

He pulled his face as he slipped into the dense forests.

"Don't follow me!"

 

-

 

He's suspended in the air, hanging by his wrists with two gigantic humanoid trees scowling at him when he comes face to face with the faerie again. It's been a week since their last encounter- he just wanted to talk. 

"I thought I told you not to follow me." Castiel spun a clear blade around his fingers. 

Dean wasn't familiar with its make or origin.

"You did." Dean smiled. 

"But you didn't listen." He blinked. 

"Nah, I just don't follow orders that well."

"It's going to be your downfall."

Dean wants to retort but a flick of Castiel's wrist sends the blade zooming at Dean's head and he barely dodges it with his head still in tact. It cuts through the vinerope, sending Dean falling to the forest floor. He groans, pushing himself up and rubbing his wrists as he pulls the bindings off. 

"Are... Are they going to go away now?" Dean pointed at the angry guardians. 

Castiel waved his fingers in the air, a green light twisting through the digits like an enchantment and the Tree-ants obediently stepped back to clear the path. 

"You have my thanks." He said sarcastically.  

Castiel rolled his eyes and turned away.

"You gonna give me a tour or what?" Dean called. 

"I guess if you follow me I'd be forced to." Castiel sighed as he walked. 

"Great. Where do we start?" He grinned. 

Castiel kicked at dry roots, muttering under his breath as he heard the loud noise of the human behind him. His body ached and burned, sore from fending off the humans at the south borders the previous night- certain they were attacking because of something Dean might have mentioned.

He hissed, touching his bruised eye with the back of his hand. There was no time to be entertaining this hunter. 

"Where did you get that?" 

"It is none of your concern."

"Ouch. Again." Dean muttered. 

Castiel grumbled something inaudible coming to a stop at the small path that Dean remembered lead to his house. 

"End of the tour. You can go now." 

"Awh, come on! You can't do that." Dean whined. 

The faerie sighed, "Why won't you just leave me in peace?" 

Dean straightened his back, pausing slightly before answering, "I'm... I'm worried."

"W-worried?" the fearie muttered in surprise. 

 Dean stepped closer, taking the faerie's momentary silence as a gap to tell him why he was here. 

"They are hurting you." 

His fingertips lighty touch the purple around Castiel's icy eye, receiving a hiss in return. 

"Don't do that." 

"Sorry." Dean laughed awkwardly. 

Castiel cleared his throat, looking at his feet. He felt a strange and uncomfortable feeling settling over him and couldn't lift his face to look the human in the eyes. 

"So.. Are you going to stay for some more sight seeing then?"  

Dean broke into a smile, "Of course."

 

-

 

They settled down on a small hill at sunset; one overlooking the entire valley they've explored throughout the day. 

"It's pretty." Dean sighed, stretching tiredly. 

Castiel turned to look at him, eyes scanning the human's relaxed form. He was much less irritating like this - even acceptably good looking. _Wait_. Castiel snorted. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"Whatever you say, feathers."

Castiel looked at his hands in his lap, twisting his fingers into his coat. If the human was somehow worried, shouldn't he be worried as well? These hunters are coming closer and although their stories are far fetched and awful; there is one truth to them and he could not let them find it. 

"Dean?" 

"That's my name."

"What did you mean- about being worried?" 

Dean avoided Castiel's piercing gaze, shaking his head as he twisted a blade of grass around his finger. 

"They keep telling my father of some kind of new killer bird. The hunters are going mad- damn shitheads believes it has either blade like wings and the others say the feathers are magical. What a load of crap, huh?" 

Castiel swallowed heavily, "Do they know what it looks like?" 

"Just black wings," He glanced at those sprawled out behind Castiel, "Like yours probably." 

Castiel visibly paled causing Dean to quickly correct himself; "Not that is you! Like sure the other day was you when I shot you down but these stories are about something bigger and dangerous and- uh."

Dean trailed off, anger bubbling at his surface as he started tugging out the grass. 

"And if it is me?" 

Dean looked up to catch a look of acceptance in Castiel's eyes; one that chilled him to the bone. 

"What are you saying?" 

"I do not know of any other winged creature in these lands." Castiel said quietly. 

Dean nodded, looking back at Castiel's wings again. 

"I'll see what I can figure out. I want to help you, you know." 

"You shouldn't get mixed into matters of the fae."

"I'm used to it." 

Castiel didn't understand what he meant by that but didn't ask him about it either. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your eye?" 

"I tried to disarm a human who was snooping around the other night. He was a much better fighter than the others I've encountered." 

"Damnit. They never dared get close." Dean growled. 

"Ignore it. It was a slight inconvenience." the faerie rubbed his face tiredly. 

"Will you die? If someone cuts them off?" Dean blurted. 

Castiel's head whipped to the side, hand clasping around Dean's neck as he pushed him forward into the ground. 

"I'm just asking! I promise!" 

"If you are planning on betraying me you might as well spare me the time and admit it now so I can kill you and get it over with." He seethed, his eyes a deadly red as his gaze cut Dean in half. 

"I won't! I just meant- they are kind of pretty and it would- uh- be a shame to destroy them!" Dean coughed against the ground. 

"Pretty?" 

Castiel loosened his grip, peering over his shoulder to look at his wings. He ruffled the black feathers, scowling at the heavy wings for a moment. Pretty? He never thought of them of something that could be pleasing to the eye. He also shouldn't have let something the human said catch him off guard like that. 

"I will kill you." Castiel stated. 

"I don't doubt you." Dean laughed. 

Castiel sat back as Dean dust himself off and pulled grass from his mouth. He found himself looking back at his wings again. 

"I wasn't lying about them." 

"What?" 

"They really are pretty." Dean shrugged. 

Castiel pulled them closer to his body, "I won't die without them. Or I don't think so atleast."

"Oh. Are they sensitive to touch? When they're not hurt or anything?" 

"Why are you asking all these questions?" 

"I'm interested in you."

Castiel quirked a brow in response. 

 

"Not like _that_ \- I meant you're interesting." Dean cursed, a soft blush evident on his cheek. 

"You can ask your questions another time. It is late and you should go." 

Castiel stood, waiting for the human to get up before starting to climb the hill down. Climbing wasn't even necessary but he might as well do it with Dean otherwise he'd have to wait until the slow human made it down. They were almost down it when he was stopped; a large hand wrapped around his wrist to halt his movements. 

"Will I see you again?" 

"If we don't die."

"That's very reassuring." Dean snorted. 

Castiel said nothing until he bid the human a goodnight. 

 

_Dean left the forest just before nightfall, missing another set of eyes on him as he said goodbye to the faerie._

 

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

It's been weeks since any kind of disturbance in both the fae and human side. Perhaps eerily quiet but quiet nonetheless and Dean was thankful for it. 

 

"Leaving this early?" 

 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. 

 

 _Shit_. 

 

"Father. You're home." he turned to see his father in the washing area. 

 

"Where are you off to?" 

 

"Just going to scout the fields a bit. Thought I saw some nice deer passing through there towards the waterhole."

 

"Ah. Is Sammy not going with?" 

 

As if on cue Sam stepped into the house dressed in his riding clothes. 

 

"Yes, he is. Goodday father." Dean rushed out, pulling Sam with him before his father could interject. 

 

"Dean?" 

 

He stopped at the stables. 

 

"I need a favor."

 

Sam gave him a cheeky smile, "Sneaking off to meet someone again?" 

 

"Sam." 

 

"You better tell me you're secret soon, okay. I can't just lie and not know why- father will catch us."

 

"I know, Sammy, I know. But not right now." Dean pat his shoulder. 

 

"So what are we doing today?" 

 

"Hunting deer." 

 

"I'll get our bows then. Meet me at sunset- don't be late." Sam poked his chest. 

 

"Be sure to get one. Otherwise father is going to kill us." Dean hummed. 

 

"Whatever, idiot. Just go." Sam laughed as Dean winked at him before making his way to the fields. 

 

_Their father stepped away from the window where he was observing them. It was time for another council meeting._

 

-

 

"It's really sweltering in here." Dean groaned. 

"It's summer. If you want to cool down, I could take you to a small river many of the forest folk enjoy swimming in."

"Are they there?"

"No, they do not come out when you are near." Castiel picked at his clothing. 

"Ouch." Dean clutched his chest. 

"Do not worry. It's only a safety precaution- for both you and them."

"That doesn't make me feel better. But what about you spending time with me?"

"I can take care of myself. Besides, you keep on coming here." He rolled his eyes. 

"It's not like I was interested but there's not much to do and you are a distraction from the village."

"I don't know how to feel about that. But if you find it enjoyable here in my company, I will not complain."

"You know you enjoy _my_ company." Dean teased. 

He stood, ignoring the other. "Come." 

"Where are you going?" Dean scrambled up.

"You said the heat was unbearable, I'm taking you to cool down."

"Then hurry it up, little bird." Dean threw his thin coat over his shoulder. 

Castiel cast a quick glare over his shoulder before weaving his way through the soft flowerbushes, leaving Dean to ungracefully follow him. He cursed multiple times, complaining about the "overgrown vegetation" until they finally reached the small river. 

"Heaven." Dean breathed out

"Indeed. It's quite beautiful here and- why are you removing your pants?" Castiel grumbled. 

"To go swim? So take yours off and come on."

Castiel tried to avoid staring at Dean in his underwear and stopped himelf from looking before he pulled off his shirt. 

"I do not swim." 

"Can't you?"

"No." He admitted bluntly. 

"Then why don't you learn?" 

Castiel looked down at the water, "No, thank you." 

He stepped back, opting to sit on the grassy side. 

"Really, you're afraid of water?" Dean sat down on his haunches. 

"Yes, and?"

"It's water." Dean laughed. 

"And you can drown." 

"Not if you learn to swim."

"I'm allowed to fear things."

"Come onnn. Fear is so stupid. "

"Well, brave mortal, what are you afraid of then? Flowers? Trees? Magic? Fire?" 

He flicked his fingers creating a quick flurry of daisies, miniature trees, sparkles and then blue flames dancing across his palm. Dean's body tensed and he leaned back, jaw clenched tightly. 

"Fire?" Castiel asked. 

"Don't do that." Dean muttered. 

"You made fun of me first." 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just, don't do that again."

"Why are you afraid of it? Don't your kind use it daily?" Castiel asked. 

"Yes. But not my household. There was an accident so my family stays away from it."

"Can I ask what happened?"

Dean sighed, tugging at the loose ends of his shirt. 

"I lost my mother. I got burned. We lost a lot."

Catching on that that was all he'll say on the matter Castiel didn't press for details. 

"Is it a small burn?" 

Dean pulled his shirt down over his chest and shoulder to which Castiel's eyes widened. 

"It's ... A hand."

"Yeah. A mark of the devil they say." Dean joked with a scoff. 

Castiel's face hardened as he stared at the raised and red scar until the human began feeling uncomfortable. Dean sniffed, getting up to throw a rock into the small river. Castiel felt a strange tug at his body, a sense of familiarity upon seeing the mark. Where did he see it before? He could've sworn somewhere he came across it before-

"Hey, feathers. Let's get wet."

"Huh?  No, please."

Dean pulled his shirt over his head and for a moment Castiel lost himself in the way the hunter's back muscles stretched. And when he turned, he only revealed more sculpted chest and a hard stomach , abdominals shifting as Dean moved. 

"If you stare like that might get the wrong idea."

"I wasn't staring." Castiel grumbled. 

"Sure you weren't. Cause you're still staring." 

Castiel gaped at him, cheeks reddening as he looked away. It's the first time Dean saw him blushing like that but he didn't comment on it, revelling in it on the inside instead. 

"Come on, birdie, let's take a dip." He stalked closer, hands raised. 

"I said no, mortal. I can't - **really** \- my wings- Dean!" 

Castiel scurried up to avoid Dean's pounce, dodging to the side and then quickly moving on his feet to get away. 

"Stop chasing me! I'm going to fall in!" Castiel pleaded angrily. 

"I'll catch you! Stop running."

"I don't want to swim!" 

"I'll help." Dean pressed. 

Castiel make a sharp turn to avoid the grassy edge and the crystal pool below, only to be grabbed by Dean. His strong hands wrapped around Castiel's wrists and pulled the faerie towards him. Castiel stuttered, his personal space unexpectedly being invaded and becoming non-existent. 

"Dean-no!" 

"Ready for a dip?" He laughed playfully. 

" _Dean_." Castiel barked. 

"I've got you." Dean assured, nearing the edge, his arms wrapping around Castiel's waist.

"I'll drown!"

He shook his head and pulled Castiel with, the faerie floundering helplessly in Dean's grip until he was almost at the edge. He cried out, grabbing onto Dean's shoulder as a last resort to push him away. The skin flashed red. 

"Ow!" Dean hissed, reflexes too quick as he pushed Castiel away from him to clutch his pulsing shoulder. 

"What gives, feathers! That was-" 

 

_A harsh splash echoed in Dean's ears._

 

_" **Castiel**!" _

 

 

-

-

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add suggestions and requests below and I'll be sure to check them out, thank you for reading!! ♡♡


End file.
